The Crimson Dragon of Hate
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: This is my version of Dracohalo117's challenge yondamine hate. Naruto/Kin/Yugao/OC. Being reWritten
1. The Start

**The Crimson Dragon of Hate**

**Hey i'm back for now and here is a new story.**

**This is my acceptance of Dracohalo's challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto hell I don't even own this Story idea. I also don't own the short idea from Yugioh 5d's **

Naruto had just stolen the Forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and was heading for the meeting place with Mizuki got extra credit. The extra credit was if he learned a technique from the scroll he would become a Genin. When he was there he opened the scroll and out popped a letter with his name on it. When he read it caused his blood to boil.

_To my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze _

_Hello Naruto if you haven't already guessed this is your old man Minato Namikaze but you probably know me better as the Yondaime. I'm sorry I had to seal the Kyuubi into you using the Shikin Fuin there was no other option to defeat the vile beast. I also sent your Mother Kushina Uzumaki with your sister Natsumi away for I fear that your mother would be in great pain having to see you every day looking like I do. The beast is approaching I'm sorry and I love you goodbye._

_Your Loving father,_

_Minato Namikaze._

Naruto was pissed that his father made his life a living hell and wondered where his sister and mother was. Pushing those thoughts aside till later he read the first technique "Kage bushin no Jutsu." After reading up on the technique he tried it and on his first attempt he created a successful bushin. He looked at the rest of the techniques on the scroll and found one the cause his eye "The (dragon type) Final blast. It was a last ditch technique of the Uzumaki bloodline BeniRyu (crimson dragon). The Uzumaki bloodline was split into 5 separate types depending on the Uzumaki's life. The Archfiend Dragon was if the Uzumaki has a deep desire for revenge on someone. The Stardust Dragon was if someone had a deep desire to protect those precious to him or her. The Black Rose Dragon was if the Uzumaki had a deep grudge against all other people. The Power Dragon was if the Uzumaki had a great interest in Machinery. The Fairy Dragon was if the Uzumaki had great compassion for others. To release the Uzumaki Bloodline the Uzumaki must say "The Dragon within me is waiting for release and with this blood I release the dragon." Then cut his or her hand." Naruto smirked and said "Lets try it" He cut his hand as he said the words he roared out in pain as a crimson blast of chakra flew up into the air and created a nine tailed fox before transforming into a crimson dragon the shot back into Naruto.

**Same time Uzukage office **

The Uzukage Kushina Uzumaki was talking to her daughter Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze when. Natsumi fell to the ground screaming in pain. Kushina was by her side in seconds and asked "What's wrong Natsumi?" "It feels *gasp* like I just *gasp* activated my *gasp* bloodline again *gasp* but a thousand times *gasp* worse and I keep *gasp* seeing visions of a blond *gasp* boy that looks *gasp* like you said *gasp* daddy did." Natsumi yelled out between gasps of pain. Kushina's eyes widened and said "did you find out the boys name." Natsumi shook her head yes and said quickly "It was Naruto Uzumaki." Before she fainted from the pain she was feeling. Kushina growled and screamed for a messenger after putting her daughter in a chair. She quickly wrote down a message to Sarutobi the third hokage.

**Back with Naruto**

Sarutobi had just gotten to the spot of the explosion with 10 anbu along side him. One with a cat mask, purple hair, and obviously female due to her hourglass figure, (yes it's Yugao) got the forbidden scroll and handed it to Sarutobi who was frozen for some reason. When she followed his gaze she gasped as Naruto's clothes burned off and before some crimson chakra cloaked him changing his body. He grew taller to about 5'7, he gained a six-pack, and his muscles grew larger, his hair changed to a crimson color. On his back a crimson dragon tattoo appeared on his back that went from his back to his shoulder blades. (Think like crimson dragon when it appears in Yugioh 5d's). Clothing then appeared a black muscle shirt followed by a pair of black baggy pants, a black trench coat with the same tattoo appeared on the back of it. On his hip appeared a sword with the crimson dragon's head as the hilt. Naruto then stood up, looked around and after seeing Sarutobi said "Old man I believe me and you need to have a little talk…" Sarutobi woke up from his trance and after taking the scroll interrupted Naruto "Yes I believe we will and the council will also want." Naruto then roared out "**NOW.**" Sarutobi glared at Naruto and said "I don't care what powers you have gained suddenly but you cannot command the hokage around." Naruto leveled a glare at Sarutobi that sent chills up his spine and said "This is about my Family old man and I will not be denied an explanation." The hokage sighed and thought 'this is going to be a long day'.

**One hour later Council's room**

Naruto entered the council room. Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu would have smiled at him but had to keep up the image they hated him, Danzo spoke up "What are you doing here boy." Naruto thought to himself 'Same old Danzo-jiji making them think he hates me well time to drop a bombshell on the council' then responded "I wanted to know where my mother and sister are and also to state I am declining my father's name." Sakuya Haruno the head of the clan said "What father last time I checked you were the son of some worthless man and some whore that fell in love with him." But stopped when Naruto released massive amounts of killing intent upon her before yelling. "My father was Minato Namikaze and if you speak of my mother Kushina Uzumaki that way again I will rip your voice box out." The council was shocked and some idiotic civilian said "I demand that the C.R.A is implied on Naruto Namikaze." Naruto roared at him "**I JUST TOLD YOU I AM DENIEING MY FATHERS NAME YOU IDIOT.**" Then released enough killing intent to make the civilians faint. Hiashi Hyuuga was put back by all the killing intent and asked "Calm down boy and answer me why are you denying you fathers name" Naruto glared at him then threw him the letter before speaking "Minato Namikaze was no father of mine he was just a sperm donor." Tsume Inuzuka asked him after reading the letter "Naruto is there anything I can do to help you since I abandoned you even after promising your sire that I would protect his family?" Naruto smiled and asked "Can you try to find my mother..." He was cut off by a chunnin running in with a letter which he gave to Sarutobi. He quickly said "Lord Hokage this letter just came from Whirlpool." Sarutobi paled after he read it and said "The Uzukage Kushina Uzumaki is coming for her son Naruto and in her letter said she will kill anyone who tries to stop her." The newly awakened Civilians fainted again. Naruto's eyes narrowed and said "I will be waiting for her at the gates anyone who tries to stop me will die by my blade." And walked towards the door walking very close to Danzo's spot and slipped him a letter from his sleeve.

**Later Root headquarters**.

Danzo and the other two elders were sitting at the table after Danzo alerted them to the letter Naruto slipped him. "Hurry up and read it Danzo." Homaru urged.

_Dear Danzo-Jiji, Homaru-jiji, and Koharu-Baachan_

_I plan on leaving Konoha when my mother and sister are found. I urge that you do the same as well because I have a feeling that Konoha is about to meet its end._

_P.S: I know the truth Danzo-jiji and I don't blame you_

_From,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

The other 2 look at Danzo and asked "What truth?" Danzo sighed and said "He's found out that I am his grandfather on his father's side."

**With Kushina**

After sending the letter to Sarutobi Kushina headed to Konoha with her daughter. She saw the front gates of Konoha and standing in front of it a young boy with crimson hair. She and her daughter ran up to the gates and asked the guards "Where is my son Naruto Uzumaki?" The boy replied before the guards could "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger**

**Tell me what you think of it and if you excuse me I have some work to do. Also Kushina will find out about Minato's betrayal to her and she will possibly find a new love depending on the poll**

**Also poll for the pairing**

**For Naruto**

**Kin**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Yugao**

**Yugito**

**Female Nibi**

**Harem**

**For Natsumi**

**Haku**

**Gaara**

**Sasuke (will take 5 votes to count as one)**

**Yugito**

**Female Nibi**

**Male Shukaku**

**Male Kyuubi (only if Naruto doesnt get Female Kyuubi same with yugito and Nibi)**

**Yuri Harem**

**In harem of Oc (NOT NARUTO'S)**

**For Kushina**

**Zabuza**

**Shukaku (if not chosen for Natsumi or Naruto)**

**Kyuubi (if not chosen for Natsumi or Naruto)**

**Other Character (if chosen you can create one and send me it over mail and i will take it and create another poll for him/her)**

**Stays single**

**Votes are taken through email and reviews**


	2. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	3. ALERT

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
**Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.**

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
